


Crazy Little Kink Called Love

by pike_sempai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pike_sempai/pseuds/pike_sempai
Summary: Без камер и менеджеров можно...О, можно многое - стоит только перейти границу полутонов и увидеть самый яркий цвет, который размывает все границы...сборник драбблов, будет пополняться





	1. За границей полутонов (xiuchen)

Коллективные вечерние посиделки за просмотром фильма в общей комнате — дело хоть и обязательное, но по большей части приятное. Особенно, если это просто «психологический тренинг» для упрочения сплочённости в группе, а не очередное шоу под бдительным оком камер, когда регламентируется порядок расположения на подушках-диванах и даже позы. Без камер и менеджеров можно перестать следить за собой, дозируя фансервис и не переходя границу полутонов. Можно отвлечься от происходящего на экране и залипать на кое-чьи ножки в белых носочках, меедленно, миллиметр за миллиметром подбираясь к ним ближе, сползая с дивана — разумеется, никто этого не заметит. Разумеется. И обладатель вышеупомянутых ног в первую очередь. Конечно же.  
Рука совершенно ненавязчиво тянется к заманчиво белеющей ступне, одного царапающего прикосновения к которой будет достаточно, чтобы тот, кто сейчас чинно сидит, повернувшись спиной и обняв подушку, подскочил, взвизгнув, и кинулся кусаться-щипаться в гневе. Тихонько, не желая мешать остальным, а потому близко-близко, чтобы не было разделяющих-неуместных подушек, чтобы можно было схватить, наконец, в охапку, как хотелось с самого начала, и преувеличенно-серьёзно призвать к порядку, возвращая внимание к фильму — как он там называется?  
Пальцы не успевают даже скользнуть по материальному воплощению выпестованных фантазий, когда Минсок-хён, лениво потянувшись, подтягивает ноги к себе. Белые носочки скользят по бежевому полу, по молочной диванной обивке, оставаясь ярким пятном, неизменно притягивающим взгляд и будоражащим далеко не бело-невинные желания. Обида обманутых ожиданий побуждает вскинуться в немом упрёке — как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать едва заметную хитрую ухмылку. Так мы, значит, играем? Ну хорошоо.  
Это не страшно, что приходится отступить на прежние позиции: возвращаясь на диван (совершенно незаметно, разумеется), можно с чистой совестью придвинуться ближе — ведь мы так увлечены просмотром, что не вымеряем границ личного пространства, правда же? — и с не меньшей уверенностью притереться голой лодыжкой к такому тёплому боку — исключительно в инстинктивном поиске тепла, никак иначе. Манящая цель теперь скрыта от обзора коленями — не менее достойным объектом, конечно, — так что можно, нимало не теряя, на них и переключиться. Ну, а что, если остороожно, не делая резких движений, наклониться, спуская ноги с дивана (и скользя при этом вышеупомянутой голой лодыжкой вдоль чужого бедра, естественно), то можно аккуратно протянуть руку — в поисках опоры, само собой — и совершенно случайно ухватиться за (неожиданно) подвернувшуюся коленку. А там рука закономерно соскользнёт по гладкой джинсовой ткани, и…  
— Тебе тесно, Ченни?  
Ай, к чёрту! В захваченного на месте преступления вора поиграем в другой раз. Выдернутая из рук Мина подушка летит на пол, и лукавое удивление на его лице едва успевает смениться неподдельным, когда он оказывается захваченным, притянутым, окольцованным горячо и крепко, и слышит опалившее щёку:  
— Мне было недостаточно тесно, хён. А теперь — в самый раз.


	2. награда (kaisoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> вдохновением для текста послужили события на концерте ElyXion in Seoul и после него, и прекрасное фото Кая  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c840539/v840539330/28aff/XjEWVfbNiMQ.jpg

Тихо пискнув, дверь закрылась, отрезая общежитие от внешнего мира. За ней остались холодный поздний ноябрьский вечер, морось, шум машин, чужие люди. Потом снаружи остались тускло освещенные коридоры дома, комнаты менеджеров и охрана.  
Все давно спали.  
Кенсу бросил в угол пакеты с подарками от спонсоров — награды и сопровождающие документы забрали, чтобы отвезти в студию, выставить вместе с остальными. Холодную блестящую статуэтку он подержал в руках минут десять, но это была ерунда — куда важнее было то, что к нему подходили с поздравлениями именитые режиссеры и продюсеры, жали руки, фотографировались и рассуждали о совместной работе.  
Он прокрался на кухню. Судя по пакету с пустыми контейнерами из ресторана, ребята поужинали все вместе, как только вернулись домой, и отправились отдыхать — что разумно, учитывая напряженный график текущих дней.  
От того, что он был вынужден отправиться на еще одно мероприятие сразу после концерта и не смог расслабится со всеми, Кенсу кольнула обида — не на ребят, конечно, а на обстоятельства. Он решил было, что без ужина легче уснет, особенно учитывая бокал шампанского на голодный желудок, но заметил на столе, около микроволновки, коробку с лапшой и контейнер с салатом. На маленькой записке кто-то накарябал «это тебе» и пририсовал сердечко. Как он мог подумать, что о нем забудут?  
Чтобы не разбудить Чонина, Кенсу пошел в общую ванную и с удовольствием принял быстрый горячий душ. К счастью, в бельевом шкафу нашлись чистые трусы и футболка — уже давно неважно, чьи они были изначально. Вдоль коридора горело несколько ночников, из-за чьей-то двери слышалось похрапывание.  
Он собирался тихо проскользнуть в комнату и сразу лечь спать, оставив на завтра все мысли и дела, издавая минимум шума, чтобы не потревожить спящего.  
Но когда он открыл дверь, стоящий у окна Чонин резко обернулся.  
Смешавшийся свет от луны и уличных фонарей сквозь морось казался немного сероватым, и комната была залита призрачным сиянием. Светлая футболка с длинными рукавами облепляла фигуру так, что Чонин казался высеченным из мрамора. Но лицо, повернувшееся на звук открывающейся двери, было наполовину скрыто в тени. Кенсу не видел глаз, только скулы и губы.  
— Я смотрел, как ты приехал, и ждал. Почему так долго? — тихо спросил Чонин.  
— Думал, ты спишь. Так боялся тебя разбудить, что все делал там, даже душ принял.  
— Я собирался к тебе выйти, но мне все казалось, ты сейчас войдешь в комнату и наконец-то будешь со мной.  
— Я дурак.  
— Все прошло хорошо? Я хотел сам позаботиться о тебе.  
От нежности у Кенсу защемило сердце. Измученный тренировками и репетициями, перегоревший во время концерта, Чонин ждал его, потому что хотел убедиться, что все в порядке…  
— Послушай, — Кенсу вошел в пятно света, — когда мне вручили награду, она показалась красивой — золотая статуэтка, изящная и аккуратная. Но сейчас, когда я вошел в комнату, то увидел истинное совершенство, с которым не сравнится ни одно произведение искусства. За что мне эта награда?  
Он надеялся, что эта несколько пафосная, хоть и искренняя, речь растворит немного холодную атмосферу между ними, но ошибся. Чонин не улыбнулся, а наоборот — резко ссутулился, закрыв лицо руками, и всхлипнул.  
— Я такой бестолковый, — выдавил он, — обуза для всех.  
Кенсу кинулся его обнять. В тусклом свете его собственные большие руки, сжимающие белую футболку, показались частью Чонина — как это всегда бывало рядом с ним.  
Он знал, что ничего говорить не нужно; такие моменты, к сожалению, были привычными — когда от напряженной работы и давления ответственности его Чонин разбивался на осколки, выплескивая со слезами и самоуничижением собственный страх подвести всех. А потом он рождался заново, по кусочку отламывая от себя сомнения и неуверенность.  
Поэтому Кенсу прижал его голову теснее к своему плечу, чувствуя мокрый нос около шеи, и обхватил спину второй рукой.  
Спустя минуту Чонин отклонился, смущенно моргая мокрыми ресницами — он все еще немного стеснялся таких срывов. Этот самый момент, когда он приходил в себя, восстанавливался, перерождался, всегда сносил у Кенсу крышу, вызывая шквал одновременно и нежности, и возбуждения.  
Гладкая кожа, темная днем, а сейчас молочно-белая, ощущалась мрамором под пальцами, и Кенсу жадно заскользил по скулам, аккуратному носу, полным губам, которые умели улыбаться ему так по-особенному, а потом повторил этот путь поцелуями.  
Чонин молча подставлял лицо, а потом шею и ключицы под прикосновения — ему это было нужно не меньше, они оба это знали, и Кенсу чувствовал, как от этой мягкости и тихого слияния растворяется и его собственная усталость.  
Он потянул футболку вверх, и Чонин предстал перед ним во всем совершенстве линий, с очерченными рельефными мышцами, кожей без единого изъяна и аккуратными родинками — такой красивый, что больно смотреть.  
— Ты прекрасен, — выдохнул Кенсу искренне, — просто самое идеальное творение в мире. Истинное воплощение соблазна.  
— Для тебя, — улыбнулся Чонин. — Можно я стану твоей наградой?


	3. кончики пальцев (все пейринги фоном)

— Я что-то не уверен… — повторяет Сухо третий раз за вечер.  
— Не уверен — возьмешь прозрачный, — деловито советует Чанель, переключая очередное видео на ноутбуке. Миловидная девушка начинает рассказывать о том, какие инструменты она использует. Они нашли почти все нужное, за оставшимся — и самым интересным — поехал менеджер.  
— Скоро мы начнем? — вышедший из душа Бэкхен заявился в гостиную как был — в халате и полотенце, накрученном на голове тюрбаном. — Очень хочу попробовать.  
— Может быть, вы тоже посмотрите, как это делают опытные люди? — ехидно замечает Чанель, — чтобы потом не накосячить?  
— Даже если накосячим, — тихо отвечает Сиюмин, вслед за Ченом входя в комнату, — мы не сделаем ничего непоправимого.  
— Ты не учел таланты Кая.  
— Я все слышу!  
Входная дверь хлопает, и почти сразу слышится крик Сехуна: «Есть!», — и сам он врывается в гостиную с бумажным пакетом.  
***  
Столик передвинут так, чтобы прямо над ним висела яркая лампа, и они ввосьмером сидят вокруг него, растопырив пальцы. Резковатый запах жидкости для обезжиривания витает в воздухе — из-за того, что они чуть не передрались за бутылочку, половина ее содержимого расплескалась по столу, впитываясь в клочья ватных дисков и салфеток.  
Занятие, предложенное как невероятно расслабляющее, пока что было скорее напряжным.  
— Я думаю, можно, — заявляет Чанель, как самый продвинутый (он посмотрел восемь обучающих видео), и переворачивает бумажный пакет. — Выбираем!  
Пара десятков разномастных бутылочек оказывается в самом центре стола, и все с азартом кидаются на них.  
Менеджер угадал возможные предпочтения, так что за цвета лака споры не ведутся.  
Обычный маникюр, разумеется, всем делают регулярно, поэтому никаких дополнительных подготовок не требуется, и все берутся за дело.  
— Эй, он расползается! — обиженно восклицает Бэкхен. — Совсем не такой цвет.  
И действительно, красивый розовый в бутылочке выглядит куда ярче, чем на ногтях.  
— Может, надо в два слоя? — предполагает Сехун, — у меня тоже так…  
Лак едко пахнет, так что Кай чихает несколько раз, но вообще все внезапно сосредотачиваются, стараясь проводить аккуратные ровные линии. Занятие действительно непростое и медитативное, но до странности расслабляющее; дающее именно то, чего они хотели — перезагрузку.  
Лучше всех справляется Сиюмин, с легкостью накрасив обе руки светло-серым, без малейших огрехов.  
— Как ты это сделал? — поражается Чен, у которого получается хоть и неплохо, но очень медленно. — Это ведь так сложно!  
Его цвет — темно-вишневый, насыщенный.  
— Я помогу, — предлагает Сиюмин и аккуратно перехватывает кисточку.  
Чанель красит, прикусив язык от сосредоточенности, и хотя получается довольно небрежно, черный лак на его ногтях смотрится довольно круто.  
— Я же говорил, что затея того не стоит, — бурчит Сухо. Почему-то у него оказывается плоховато с мелкой моторикой, и даже кисточку он держит как-то неудобно. Благо, цвет он выбрал незаметный, телесно-бежевый.  
— Попробуй на мне, а потом я — тебе, — тихо предлагает Сехун, протягивая бутылек с зеленым, — на себе не слишком удобно.  
Дело действительно идет на лад.  
Дио сразу начал красить ногти сначала Каю, аккуратно выводя насыщенно-красным полоску за полоской, и только потом открыл свой темно-синий лак.  
Молчание повисает в комнате, но атмосфера вовсе не тяжелая. Им нравится, как глянцевый лак мягко ложится на ногти, высыхает и преображает руки. Они совершенно не кажутся от этого женскими или какими-то неправильными, наоборот, стали заметнее какие-то индивидуальные черты, на которые раньше не обращалось внимание.  
Все помогают друг другу докрасить неудобные руки и исправить огрехи.  
— Мне кажется, получилось отлично, — заявляет Сехун и кладет пальцы в пятно света. — И красить мне понравилось.  
— Согласен, — подключается Чанель и изображает когтистые лапы, с его длинными пальцами получается похоже.  
Остальные тоже протягивают руки к центру стола и любуются результатами.  
— Признаю, был неправ, — Сухо очень доволен результатом. — Это приятно, и вышло в конце концов очень прилично. Жаль, пальцев всего десять.  
— Кстати, нет! — восклицает Чанель. Он хватает ногу Бэкхена, и уложив ее себе на колено, стягивает пушистый носок. — Про них-то мы чуть не забыли!  
Все оживляются.  
Кай густо краснеет и смотрит на Дио так выразительно, что тот просто вздыхает, откидывается на подушку и позволяет ему делать что угодно.  
Сиюмин роется в неиспользованном лаке в поисках нового цвета.  
Сехун взбалтывает бутылочку и интересуется:  
— Как думаете, что сказали бы эри, появись мы так на выступлении?


	4. по-настоящему (kaisoo)

— Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее!   
Они гонят на трех машинах из аэропорта, чтобы не опоздать на шоу.   
— Голову ниже! Подними глаза! Терпи!   
Их дергают за волосы, обливают облаками лака, жестко гримируют, обматывают проводами микрофонов.   
— Пятиминутная готовность!   
На бегу застегивая последние пуговицы, они останавливаются в темном тесном коридоре перед выходом на сцену, рядом с грохочущим динамиком.   
— ЗАБЫЛИ! — орет главный менеджер. — Быстро надевайте, еще успеем! 

Каждому суют подписанный бумажный пакет, в котором лежат забытые аксессуары — кожаные ремни, блестящие пряжки, шипы. Слышно, как Бэкхён и Чанёль где-то впереди орут, как придурки, от восторга, как Чунмён шипит и торопит всех, а Чонде смеется. 

Кёнсу быстро разбирается, что все эти штуки хоть и выглядят угрожающе настоящими, на самом деле дополнены резинками и липучками — это ведь для сцены — быстро надел, быстро снял — не мешает двигаться. Он надевает свою конструкцию, разворачивает пряжки и равняет ремни, когда рядом раздается тихий голос:   
— Хён, помоги…   
Чонин держит все в руках и смотрит очень растерянно.   
— Что случилось?   
— Я… я начал надевать, а оно, кажется, порвалось…   
Кёнсу не комментирует: он прекрасно знает, что Чонин иногда проявляет сверхспособность ломать и терять все, что попадает к нему в руки, и ругать за это незачем.   
— Сейчас все сделаем.   
Покрутив конструкцию из ремней, Кёнсу разбирается, что к чему.   
Перекидывает широкую полосу через плечо, дает блестящей цепочке охватить горло, застегивает браслет на запястье. Длинные ремни тянутся вдоль тела, перечеркивая его несколько раз, и, в конце концов, все переходит на левое бедро, вокруг которого и крепится узкими ремнями и пряжками.   
Вообще вся конструкция должна была застегиваться незаметными фиксаторами и липучками, но большая их часть оторвалась.   
— Как неудачно…   
— Что же делать? — в голосе Чонина слышатся слезы. — Неужели я всех подведу?  
— Перестань! — Кёнсу приходится одернуть его несколько грубовато, но он уже знает, что это лучший способ привести того в чувство. — Мне придется просто затянуть ремни по-настоящему.   
— Хорошо, конечно!   
— У всех нас конструкция посажена на эластичные ленты, поэтому не давит. А тебе, кажется, придется потерпеть.   
— Я согласен, хён! Пожалуйста, сделай это поскорее!   
— Постараюсь застегнуть их как можно слабее.   
Но оказывается, чтобы все как следует село, этого недостаточно.   
— Чонин, извини, но нужно потуже.   
— Да, конечно! Не страшно.   
К счастью, они стоят так, что остальные их не замечают — это помогает избежать лишнего внимания.   
Кёнсу тянет за один из ремней, чтобы плотнее прилег к спине, но Чонин невольно вскидывает голову, так как из-за этого ему пережимает горло.   
— Так не пойдет… а если вот тут затянуть? — широкие полосы сдавливают грудь и талию, но, кажется, держится ровно.   
— Нормально, — шепчет Чонин, — лучше так, я смогу танцевать и петь. 

Чтобы продолжить, Кёнсу приходится присесть перед его ногами — в темноте плохо видно, поэтому приходится действовать практически наощупь. Чонин не то помогает ему, не то мешает, они постоянно сталкиваются пальцами и перехватывают друг у друга ремни и пряжки.

Думать бы о том, что им надо поспешить, так как песня на сцене перешла за середину, но Кёнсу не может. Он отвлекается на то, какой горячей оказывается кожа Чонина под одеждой — чуть ли не горячее его пальцев. Как мягко, но плотно, кожаные ремни стягивают перекатывающиеся мышцы бедер, когда тот нетерпеливо переступает. И особенно на тихие уговоры:   
— Хён, можно еще сильнее, я вытерплю. Лишь бы это хорошо смотрелось, пожалуйста, хён. 

Кёнсу трясет головой, разгоняя непрошеные мысли и ощущения, и в последний раз пробует, не слишком ли туго получилось. С трудом, но пальцы помещаются под ремнями — должен вытерпеть восьмиминутное выступление. Группа на сцене заканчивает петь, фаны орут, и через минуту объявляют Эксо, и дверь, ведущая к проходу на сцену, открывается, ослепляя светом.   
За время, пока они выходят и начинает играть вступление, Кёнсу, как может, приходит в себя. Как всегда на сцене он отстраняется от всех забот внешнего мира и сосредотачивается на образе Дио, который больше всего на свете хочет спеть для эри и выступить для них как можно лучше.   
И его совершенно не заботит то, как Кай танцует, собственноручно им стянутый ремнями. Выгибается так, что видно, как под пережатой рубашкой вздуваются мышцы. Никто, наверное, не заметит, но один из ремней на бедре почти лопается от резких движений…   
Дио поет, сам себя не слыша, а Кёнсу внутри него хочет жадно оглянуться и смотреть на это во все глаза.

Выступление заканчивается, но приходится оставаться на сцене, пока все выйдут на общий поклон. Группа привычно выстраивается в линию и берется за руки, и Кёнсу впивается в ладонь Чонина крепче, чем пряжка, и не отпускает после, а тянет его смешаться с толпой. — Больно?   
— Больно, но пока терпимо.   
— Ты прекрасно справился.   
— Все потому, что ты мне помог.

Мемберы наперегонки несутся в гримерку, но Кёнсу решительно ловит Чонина за руку.  
— Давай я помогу тебе снять все это.   
— Думаешь, я не справлюсь?   
— Я же знаю, как это все закреплял, а ты нет. Получится быстрее. Пойдем.   
— Куда?   
— Ты что, хочешь послушать комментарии остальных по этому поводу?   
— Ой…   
— Вот именно! Просто запремся в туалете, и я тебе помогу.


End file.
